A dynamic range of an image may be a range for representing luminance levels from a dark region to a bright region of the image, and is defined as a ratio between a brightest pixel value and a darkest pixel value. The dynamic range is adjusted through a control of pixel values for representing brightness, such as luminance, of an image. A technology for enhancing image quality by improving the dynamic range of an image output from an image sensor is called a High Dynamic Range (HDR) scheme.
In the HDR scheme, images having different exposure times are obtained by photographing an identical subject two or more times, and a dynamic range is expanded through composition of the images. At this time, two images having different exposure times may be obtained by differently configuring an amount of exposure or a shutter speed, and an HDR image may be acquired through composition and correction of the images.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.